Episode 24: Hey Hon, How's Your Day
"Hey Hon, How's Your Day" was originally released on October 4, 2010. Description It's October, which we all know is the official month of advice, and also pumpkins. Unfortunately, if you've tuned in for a podcast about squash appreciation, you've come to the wrong place. That first thing, though -- that's something we can do something about. Suggested Talking Points Oh My Tosh, sexy frumpy dragon, screaming infidelities, baby chain, a torso donation from Kevin Smith, street magic, Mollytalk, coming out Outline 00:45 - Intro. The brothers discuss Tosh.0 mentioning their show. 03:29 - Hi guys, I'm a 22-year-old gal and I need a clever or original costume to wear to my friend's Halloween party. Any suggestions? - @sholy17 on TwitterGriffin continues pondering this question and sporadically offers new suggestions throughout the episode. 07:24 - I am currently in a situation I do not know how to handle. I am falling for a married woman. Yes, the sinner is me, and I've embraced that already, but all signs point to her having feelings for me too. She's mentioned how her marriage has been on the rocks several times because of him. - Lag 11:34 - Y - Sent in by Bug42, from Yahoo Answers user kevin k o arsonolista, who asks: Can your baby get pregnant if you have sex while pregnant? Like the baby is a girl and you have sex and the sperm goos to her while in the womb. 14:11 - I have no okay job at the moment, but a job I have wanted for a long time has come up, and in order to apply for this new job, I may need to get myself in some serious trouble at my current job. Do you think it is worth risking? - Terry 17:07 - Dear MBMBaM, what do you think is the best way to ease relationship insecurities? I am in a long-term relationship and give it my all, but I feel like I'm not good enough for my successful boyfriend, and I don't want to bother him with my petty issues. - Formspring 20:18 - It seems like with all the people I know in a relationship, the guy is usually 4-10 years older than their gf, and any girls I meet who are relatively close to my age seem to be interested in older guys. I'm 22, not really interested in dating 18-year-olds, one of the youngest within my group of college friends by a few years, and most people think I'm 18 or 19. My question is: should I keep trying to meet girls my age, knowing they probably won't want to talk with me, or jump on the bandwagon and be that guy who's always hitting on 18-year-old girls. - Nate 23:22 - Y - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user a1magician, who asks: In performing street magic, what is the best way to open a conversation in starting a performance? I really want to do some street magic to some bystanders, customers in a restaurant, and etc, but I could not seem to find the right words to open or engage in a conversation leading to me performing magic. 27:18 - I can't seem to get my wife's attention! We both work fast-paced jobs with long hours and long commutes. We are either going full speed or pass out from exhaustion. We tend to buzz right by each other on most days. My question is: How can I get her to slow down and start hanging out more? I'd like to do something special, so I figured I'd solicit some expert advice from you guys. As a side note, Molly, my wife, is a loyal listener, so she could be listening right now, assuming you get to my question. Maybe a plea directly to her would do the trick. The MBMBaM wedding proposalEpisode 07: Bill and Ted's Most Tender Engagement was a home run; can you spare a little magic for us? - ChrisThe title goof appears in this section. 31:29 - I am a girl living with a guy who I have been friends with for a while. My other friends and I have always had a sneaking suspicion that he might be gay, and I think if he came out, he would be much happier. Is there an easy way to have this talk? Thanks. - Formspring 36:17 - Housekeeping 40:10 - FY - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user ravenface, who asks: Can a man knock out a gorilla using only hand-to-hand combat? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes